Falling for you (OPXBB)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Bumblebee gets wounded badly in battle and has to stay in the medbay. Everybody visit's, but when the Prime wants to, Bumblebee refuses. He asks if Ratchet keeps him out of the medbay. Will Bumblebee tell why Optimus is not allowed to see him? Will Ratchet get fed up with the stubborn scout and let the Prime in? What is the Prime going to do? Find out ;)


**Hello and welcome to Falling for you (OPXBB)!**

**It's movie verse :3**

**Summary: Bumblebee gets wounded badly in battle and has to stay in the medbay. Everybody visit's, but when the Prime wants to, Bumblebee refuses. He asks if Ratchet keeps him out of the medbay. Will Bumblebee tell why Optimus is not allowed to see him? Will Ratchet get fed up with the stubborn scout and let the Prime in? What is the Prime going to do? Find out ;)**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Pairing: Bumblebee x Optimus Prime**

**Characters: Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Starscream, Decepticons, and Autobots.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi/slash, don't forget and simply don't read if you don't want to.  
Also, English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.**

**I hope you enjoy.  
Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.  
Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favourites.**

**Off ya go~**

"NO!"

Bumblebee's optics offlined as his body fell to the ground. He was falling for the longest of time. It wouldn't have been a problem if he where a flier. But he wasn't. So he fell.

"Bring him in!"  
"Out of the way!"

"He's slipping!"

"Get him on spark support!"  
"Bee, stay with me!"

"He's losing energon, fast!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

It had been a normal energon scouting, until the Decepticons decided to come and interfere. Sideswipe and Jazz had been caught by surprise, calling for immediate back up. Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Bumblebee had come to their aid.

They'd been fighting the Decepticons for a while, when suddenly Starscream had appeared. He nose-dived into the fight, grabbed the yellow scout and made a turn straight upwards.

Optimus only noticed his missing scout when said scout screamed in fear. Bumblebee's processor had forced his body into body into stasis-lock, due to the fear and panic as he saw himself plunging to the ground.

The still fighting Autobots had to watch as their comrade hit the unforgiving hard ground. Sideswipe had made a mad dash to Bumblebee, earning him a shot in the side. Ironhide shot the decepticon that shot Sideswipe and the one he had been fighting. He walked over to the wounded mechs, his expression one of shock as he lay optics on the youngling.

Jazz followed him, after dealing with some more decepticons. Optimus was trying to shoot the seeker out of the sky. Ironhide servo's held Bumblebee's helm. Sideswipe was gripping his side to prevent the energon that tried to seep out of the shot wound. His other servo touching Bumblebee's chestplates.

"He's not responding," Sideswipe managed to grunt out. "Help's on the way," Jazz said as he held his servos over some badly leaking wounds on Bumblebee's body," Hang in there lil' buddy."

The decepticons had retreated after they saw on what a rampage the Autobots' leader was. Optimus, in all his rage, had managed to damage the seeker and a lot more decepticons. There was energon everywhere.

The auxiliaries had arrived. They carefully lifted Bumblebee from the ground. As soon as they had him lying on a stretcher they moved into action. Quickly transporting Bumblebee and the still bleeding Sideswipe back to base. Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus Prime had gathered the energon, load up and drove back to base.

Slowly, baby blue optics onlined. Fans were whirling, metal clicked and a machine beeped, Bumblebee onlined.

"So, you've decided to come back to us?" a warm voice asked. Bumblebee took a moment to look around and groaned:" You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily now, did you?"

Ratchet let out a small chuckle. Bumblebee tried to sit up, but Ratchet's strong servos pushed him back down. "Not yet," he said, stroking Bumblebee's helm," Rest first." Bumblebee nodded. Even if he had wanted, he could not move, his body felt too sore. "Once you're awake, I'll allow visitors," Ratchet said. Bumblebee nodded and said:

"Do me a favour…don't let Optimus in."

Ratchet looked surprised at the scout when he heard the anger in his voice. He went to ask why, but recharge had claimed the exhausted youngling.

Sideswipe had come in to get a check-up on his injury, when Bumblebee had awoken. "Hey there, Bee," Sideswipe greeted. Bumblebee moved his helm around until he got a vision on Sideswipe. He couldn't move much more than his helm.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" sideswipe asked, before yelping when Ratchet worked on his wound. "I'm alright," Bumblebee said," Everything's sore though." Ratchet looked up from his work and said:" And that'll be so for a while. It wasn't easy fixing you and I will not have you ruin all the work by moving to fast."

Bumblebee sighed, but smiled," I know Ratchet." His optics felt heavy and he let them fall shut. The soft conversation between Ratchet and Sideswipe lulling him into recharge.

Jazz's bright smiling faceplates was the first thing Bumblebee saw when he onlined for the third time. "Hey gorgeous," Jazz said grinning," I heard you're gonna be okay." Bumblebee nodded. "Lemme guess, everything hurts," Jazz said. Bumblebee nodded and shifted a bit. He groaned in pain.

"Not surprising," Jazz said and patted Bee's arm. "How did you know I'd wake up right that moment, btw?" Bumblebee asked. "He didn't," Ratchet said as he walked back into the medbay.

"He's been standing like that for over an hour." Bumblebee snorted," Of course." Jazz laughed and stroke Bee's helm. Slowly, very slowly, Bumblebee fell back into recharge.

"Come on little Bee."

A voice pulled him out off his dreamless recharge. "That's it." He onlined his optics. "It's time for your energon ration." Bumblebee, who was still dazed from coming out of recharge, felt 2 strong servos helping him to sit up.

When he was a little more awake, he noticed Ratchet adjusting the berth. Ironhide let go of him, settling him in the now sitting position.

"I don't feel good," Bumblebee said as he felt his tank turn. "Ironhide, grab that bucket," Ratchet said as he looked on the monitors that were attached to Bumblebee. Ironhide picked said bucket up and gave it to the scout. Bumblebee emptied his tanks in the before empty bucket.

"That's because you moved a bit to intensive," Ratchet explained," But we had to get you in a sitting position. It will be over soon." Bumblebee coughed a bit, but handed the bucket back to Ironhide.

"Uh...thanks," Ironhide said and took the bucket," I guess…"

Bumblebee groaned and leaned back against the berth. "I know it will not be easy," Ratchet said, as he walked up to Bumblebee with energon in his servo," but try to get it all in."

He handed the cube to Bee, who took it and began to sip on it. After he finished the cube, he felt himself go sick and quickly offlined his optics. The turning of his tank seemed to cease when Ironhide took hold of the empty cube.

"You okay?"

Bumblebee was panting, but otherwise okay, so he nodded his helm. Without him realizing it, he fell back in recharge again. Ratchet and Ironhide saw how his breathing calmed down and his pained expression fell.

They didn't say anything, but kept their gaze on the scout. There was a comfortable silence in the medbay and they were planning on keeping it that way.

Bumblebee had been awake for quite some time, wondering where Ratchet had run off to. Speaking, or rather thinking, of the medic, he came back. Rushing inside the medbay, only stopping when he reached Bumblebee's side.

"I can't keep him out, any longer, Bee," Ratchet said," He demands a explanation to why he's not allowed to visit you." Bumblebee blinked in confusion," Who?"

"Optimus!" Ratchet said," he's been standing there all day, waiting to be let in, but you told me to keep him out. He's been trying to break down the door, I had to lock it for Primus' sake! At least tell me why, so I can tell him."

Bumblebee looked ashamed at his pedes. He only now noticed the banging on the door. "I don't want him to visit me, because I'm angry at him," Bumblebee said.

"Angry?"

"Yeah, I-I…" Bumblebee swallowed," I don't know…I was sure that whenever something happened to me, he would be the one to save me.." Ratchet got a look of realization in his optics. Bumblebee didn't notice the sudden silence as he continued," I like him, I look up to him, he's my hero. I-I… love him. But he let me fall, literally."

Bumblebee sagged in defeat," I know these feelings are irrational and I know Optimus would do anything for me, but I can't help feel this way…"

Ratchet nodded and stroke Bee's helm," You do know that, if he had tried to catch you, you'd two be worse off than now?" Bumblebee shrugged," I hadn't thought about that."

Suddenly, and with a loud bang, the door fell out of its hinges and onto the floor. On top of the door was none other than the Autobot leader himself.

"Optimus?!" Ratchet yelled in shock. Optimus looked warily up at them, like he hadn't expected the door to give in. He quickly composed himself and stood up. Ignoring the medic, who fumed about the destruction of his medbay, Optimus walked over to Bumblebee. He hugged Bumblebee close, mindful of the injuries.

"I'm so sorry, Bee."

Bumblebee nodded, to shocked to say anything. "I love you and I was so afraid and I should've caught you, I will never let you get hurt again, I promise," Optimus rambled.

Before Bumblebee could say anything, Optimus kissed him. He kissed him again. And again. "-Optimus, wait!" Bumblebee managed to gasp between kisses," I can hardly breath!"

"Oh, sorry," Optimus said as he backed off a bit. Bumblebee laughed softly," I love you too. And I know you'll protect me." They kissed again.

"What happened here?" Sideswipe asked as he entered the medbay. "Optimus happened," Ratchet said, still fuming. Sideswipe stared at his leader. Optimus and Bumblebee laughed.

"Who threw me through the air, anyway?" Bumblebee asked. "Starscream," Optimus growled. "That stupid Dorito," Bumblebee murmured.

"Dorito?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee said," the potato chips stuff humans eat? Formed in a triangle?" Optimus thought for a moment," Now that you've mentioned it.."

Bumblebee grinned. "He does look like one," Optimus said. Bumblebee kissed him and smirked.

"A stupid, ugly Dorito."


End file.
